Infatuated Sasuke Uchiha
by Zuliet
Summary: She didn't know Sasuke personally, and maybe that's what { } so infatuated with him.


Infatuated

He wouldn't smile. He never did. And {_} always wondered what was going on in that brain of his. His eyes were always so focus, although most times he would just stare off into the distance. She couldn't place her finger on what it was about him, but something about him just made her heart sing. When she would see him, her insides became warm and a swarm of butterflies tickled her stomach. Love at first sight? Of course not. Infatuation at first sight? Yes. He was always distant, always staying away from the others, even when they called to him, he wouldn't acknowledge them. Yes, {_} wondered what went on behind that mess of black hair. She wondered why it looked as though sorrow was deeply planted in those onyx pools she could drown herself in. Occasionally {_} wondered different things – like how he got his porcelain so smooth? But mostly, she just wondered what went on inside his head.

Except – he wasn't even her friend. She knew him, but he was just an acquaintance. Someone {_} bumped into in the hall, said 'sorry' and then quickly continued on her way with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. He was the one who got to witness the idiocy of she and her friends from afar. If she were ever in a group with him, {_} usually stayed quiet while he and the others chatted and she nodded in response to questions. He was the one who only got to hear {_}'s voice if she was presenting something to the class. She had never had a privet conversation with him before. {_} didn't want to. Not only would she get death threats, but she felt as though it would make her seem desperate, like _she _was a fan girl. But in fact {_} was far from it, she was infatuated with him. But she wouldn't miss lead herself to the delusion it was love! {_} had better sense than that.

Still, there she was again – tailing him after school, pretending she was just going the same way, her eyes just peering over a book to see his shoes. They were nice shoes, she had to admit. They were dress shoes, of course to match the school uniforms, tailored, black and shined to perfection; {_} knew they were probably Gucci or some sort of highly expensive Italian leather. She always wondered where his family got their money, {_} knew they owned lots of companies but she always wondered where it started and what exactly they did. {_} expected him to take the left off the school grounds that lead to the park, where he normally liked to sit until well after she was supposed to be home. But this time he took the right. To the right was a narrow road that lead to the winding back roads that hardly anyone used. Still, {_} followed, seeming so enticed in _Pride and Prejudice_ that she could possibly make up the excuse that she had taken a wrong turn in her walk if he discovered she was following him.

He kept straight down the road, never turning until he reached an entrance with stone pillars and gargoyles. The cemetery. {_} was tempted to follow him right in, but how could she make the excuse then? How does one unintentionally go to the cemetery? {_} sighed and continued to walk straight, but after he disappeared in the mess of trees surrounding the cemetery, she climbed the wall and landed in some bushes on the other side. {_} hid behind trees, slowly creeping her way to him. When she found him, he was lying between two graves with a hand on each and blankly staring up at the leaves of the large, sprawling tree above him. Or maybe his eyes were closed. She couldn't tell. {_} watched him, but all he did was lay there. His breathing steady. After an hour, he got up, whispered something to the graves and walked away. {_} watched him go; his arrogant heir and mystery disappeared with his slumped shoulders and hands shoved in his pockets. After he was well out of sight, she walked to the graves.

_ Mikoto Uchiha _

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_Fugaku Uchiha_

_ Loving husband and Father_

"These – must be Sasuke's parents," {_} muttered then moved to the next the grave, _Uchiha_, then the next, _Uchiha. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha._ It was an entire section of Uchihas. Then she realized something. "They – they all have the same death date. How is that –"

"My brother killed them all," said a voice behind her. She squealed and turned, staring right up into the face of the boy she was infatuated with.

"S-S-S-S," she stuttered, stepping backwards. {_} swallowed, trying to moisten her dry mouth. "Sasuke."

"He and I are the only ones left." Although sorrow filled his voice, his onyx eyes locked on her with a glare.

"I – I'm sorry – Sasuke," {_} said sympathetically. He grunted then turned his back on her and walked a few paces before stopping again.

"What are you doing following me anyway? I've known you've been doing it for a while. No one in that interested in those crappy books the school makes us read."

"Hey – I actually liked _1984_ and_ Fahrenheit 451_!" He shrugged and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Whatever. _You're _just a fan girl that _I _don't need. So go away." {_} stared, shocked, at him. She wasn't a fan girl and was highly offended to be called that.

"For your information, _boy_," she spat bitterly, "I am _not _a fan girl. I hardly know you!"

"They don't know me either, _girl_, and they're still fan girls. _You follow me. _What other conclusion am I supposed to come to?" {_} bit her lip and clenched her fists until her nails dug in.

"I'm not a fan girl," {_} whispered, looking at the ground. "I – you infatuate me."

"What?" Sasuke turned to her, then strode over to stand right in front of her. Looking up at him, {_} blushed and looked away but a hand under her chin made her gaze return to him once more.

"Y – You infatuate me, Sasuke. Y – You're interesting – to watch from afar anyway. We've gone to school together for a while, and we've never spoken but you always seem so sad, so focused. Always looking at something metaphysical in the distance, but never showing what. I don't know you very well, Sasuke, you make me curious." Sasuke seemed relatively amused at her response,

"Curious? What kind of curious?" he asked and tilted his head to the side like a questioning puppy.

"I – uh – I can't help but wonder what goes on in that brain of yours. I always wonder what makes you so appealing to every female you pass. – What causes the sorrow that lay behind your eyes, what keeps you distant from those around you. You're one big puzzle, Sasuke. One I can't seem to crack. However, now I see your sorrow and you have my condolences and –"

"Shut up and admit you love me, you stupid girl," Sasuke said suddenly, and leaned down to kiss her. {_}'s eyes widened, then she kissed him back. When he pulled away, he said something that sounded suspiciously like Ed's proposal to Winry: "I'll let you into my life, if you let me into yours."

"What do you –"

"I think about you," Sasuke interrupted, and cupped {_}'s cheek with his hand. "I used to only think about getting back at my brother for killing everyone. I used to only think of my parents and what I was missing out on. And then you appeared, coming in from another of the high school's feeder schools. You were like – a breath of fresh air, and your beauty has progressed and bloomed these last few years. I don't get to hear you talk very much, or see who you really are except for when you're with friends in class. Even then, you sit in a bubble with a shell that blocks you from everyone else. I don't understand it, really. So normally when I'm by myself I think about you. I guess I – I'm infatuated with you as well." You stared at him, did you have the right Sasuke Uchiha?

"Are you sure I'm talking to the right Sasuke Uchiha?" she questioned, tilting her head as he had. "You don't seem like the kind to –"

"Let down my guard? Only with you, {_}." Her name sounded musical rolling off his tongue, it sounded soft and sweet; all traces of harsh tones gone. "I'll let you be infatuated with me, if you let me be infatuated with you."

"We can be infatuating together," {_} said, "how about that?" Sasuke smirked then leaned down and kissed her. She chuckled and pulled away some. "I guess that answers that," she muttered and then went back to kissing.

_**Author Note: Before anyone spazzes on me about copyright: I have previously posted this on Quotev - it's under the**_** s****ame**_** username.**_

_**I'm make sure to post a note on Quotev later as well -_- *sigh***_


End file.
